Perfect
by fm94
Summary: Indira is a prodigy airbender. Four years ago her father, Tenzin, disowned her. Super duper AU because: 1. Lin is married to Tenzin 2. They got an older daughter. This story will also revolve a bit majorly with Jinora but then, there's only two characters on the character choices so I can't put in Jinora. Enjoy guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I have two in-progress stories but I don't why I just woke up and wrote this fic. This will only have(I think) five to ten chaps. So ENJOY!**

**PROLOGUE.**

* * *

Four years ago…

Indira stood in front of the Grand Hall of Air Temple Island, cloaked in the most majestic Air Nomad robes. Her father, Tenzin, was waiting for her inside with the antique Air Nomad razor and tattooing tools by his side accompanied by senior air acolytes. Lin Beifong, her mother and wife of Tenzin was behind her, carrying their youngest child Meelo with Ikki and Jinora by her side. Indira breathed deeply, nervousness swirling in her stomach. At twelve, she already mastered the thirty-six forms of airbending and her grandfather's air scooter. She was to be tattooed at fourteen because her father, the overprotective person that he was, was afraid that the session might traumatize her.

"This is it," Indira told her mother as she walked towards the large door the leads to the Grand Hall. She spun around and bent air to the locks which responded to her bending and the doors opened. There, in the middle of the hall, her father sits with a proud look on his face as he saw his daughter walk towards him. An acolyte arrived to fetch the two younger kids as Lin and Jinora followed Indira and sat with her Uncle Bumi, Aunt Kya, Grandmother Katara and the other acolytes. As Indira reached her father, she bowed and knelt in front of Tenzin.

"With the completion of the thirty-six forms and the Great Avatar Aang's invention, the air scooter," Tenzin began. "I, Master of the art of Airbending, hereby proclaim you, Indira of the Air Nomads, master of the Air Nomad tradition and its native art of Airbending."

A gentle applaud followed her father's speech. Tenzin reached for the antique water dipper beside him and scooped an ample amount of water and wet Indira's hair as preparation for the traditional shaving of the women's head prior to the tattooing session. Indira glanced at her mother and six year-old sister as she felt the water run down her face. She remained silent, just like the obedient little girl that she was for the past fourteen years of her life. As Tenzin picked up the razor, her life flashed in front of her. Everything she worked hard for, everything she sacrificed for now had its rewards and she convinced herself that she was happy. Or was she? As the razor drew nearer, second thoughts filled her mind. The tip of the razor touched her forehead and what happened next shocked the spectators.

"Stop," she yelled at her father as her hand shot up to grab her father's wrist. "I…I don't want this."

She stood up and fixed her hair. The look of shock on Tenzin's face was met with a frown. She discarded her robes and stood in their midst in a simple green tunic with the symbol of her mother's element.

"Indira, what's the meaning of this?" Tenzin asked with an angry tone.

"I can't do this anymore," she told him softly and turned to the door. She ran as fast as her feet could go and hid in her room. A few hours later, the door opened and her father appeared.

"I don't want you on my island anymore," Tenzin said. "If you don't want to be a part of this culture, you might as well leave."

Indira nodded and her father left. Lin went inside her room and hugged her daughter. "I tried convincing your father to let you stay," Lin told her softly. "What happened a while ago totally upset him. I'm sorry, Bubby."

Indira lightly chuckled at her nickname. Bubby. It was Jinora who first call her that when she was still a toddler. Her father always called her that and now, she was just Indira in his eyes: a disobedient teenager who chickened out at her tattooing session.

"I don't know where to go," she confessed at her mother.

"You could go to Ba Sing Se," Lin told her. "I'll support you. Our family has a manor there and only the caretaker is occupying it. I'll call them and let them know you're moving there."

Indira shook her head and sobbed. "I am so tired of always following what he says. I want to be free, Mom; like a _real _Air Nomad."

"I understand," Lin told her.

"Why can't he?" she asked. "Will you come with me to Ba Sing Se?"

"I wish I could," Lin told her. "I can't, Bub. Meelo's not yet big enough to travel. I'm afraid you have to go alone."

"I understand," she said as she rose and gathered her things. Lin helped her pack and when she was all set, she brought her belongings to the ferry that was waiting for her. She bid her siblings goodbye starting with the one year-old Meelo.

"I'll miss you baby," she said as she kissed his cheek.

She turned to the three year-old Ikki and hugged the toddler. "Be good to Mommy," she said.

At last, she looked down at Jinora and kneeled before her and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Jin, I messed up," she said. "Be free, like the air nomads I have been telling you about. I'll miss you."

"Bubby, don't go," her sister said. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more," she said as she hugged her sister. She turned to her mother and Lin kissed her lips lightly. "Bye mom."

Lin pulled her in a hug and kissed her cheek. "You have no idea how bad I feel seeing you leave, Bubby."

Tenzin arrived just before she boarded the ferry and looked at her like she was just some stranger. "I'm leaving…sir."

She casted a last glance at her family and boarded the ferry that sailed her to Republic City. At the docks, a Cabbage Corp truck waited for her that will drive her to Full Moon Bay in the Earth Kingdom.

"I'll make you proud someday, Dad," she murmured to herself. "You will be proud of me."

The truck took off to start her journey to Ba Sing Se, where she will fulfil her dreams of becoming a musician.

* * *

**I think it sucks but what do you guys think? REVIEW.**

**-bots :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this part is where the story really begins. Enjoy guys!**

* * *

The Present…

The knock on the door woke Indira up.

"I'm coming," she called to the unexpected visitor. As she opened the door, the scowling face of her landlady met her. "Good morning—

"I need your pay for this month's rent!" her landlady barked.

"Um, I-er, I still don't have the money to pay you for this month's rent," Indira said. "My band still has this gig and—

"You're already a week late for paying your rent. If you can't pay me until this afternoon," the landlady warned. "You might as well look for a cheap apartment at the lower ring." In an instant, her landlady left. Ever since Tenzin let her move out of the Beifong manor in the upper ring six months ago, Indira has been living in Mrs. Poh's apartment down at the middle ring of Ba Sing Se. Life wasn't that good for Indira. Her band, Jet and the Joo Dees, is struggling to be recognized. They have been to a few gigs throughout the city but the big break they have been waiting seems to be so elusive. Lin is still supporting her but whenever she tries to call her former home, she always had the bad luck of Tenzin picking up the phone. She needs the cash now and she knows her solution is one phone call away.

She dialled the phone number of her mother's office at the Republic City.

"Beifong," a stern voice answered.

"Mom? It's Indira," she said.

"Bubby," Lin exclaimed. "How are you?"

"Struggling," she said. "I…I know this isn't a very good time to call but I really need some cash for my rent this month."

"Oh, sure. How much do you need?"

"Two hundred fifty yuans," she told her. "I know it's too much but work has been elusive and I really can't afford my rent this month."

"It's okay Bub," Lin said. She could feel her mother's affectionate smile over the phone and she heard over the line, her mother's metal door open and her father's voice. "I need to go," Lin said. "I'll send the money this afternoon. It should arrive by tomorrow."

"Thanks mom."

"I miss you so much," Lin said.

"I miss you too."

* * *

Tenzin arrived at Lin's office just in time to see her on the phone with Indira. That girl must have been asking for money again. Four years of not seeing his child, Tenzin has now forgotten that he has an older daughter that betrayed him in the middle of her tattooing session. He sat across Lin and waited for her to hang up.

"What does she need again?" he asked bitterly.

"Tenzin," Lin hissed. "She just needed a little help."

"Money?" he asked. "She has some guts. Letting her move out of your manor was a wise move, Lin."

"I didn't let her move out," she snapped. "You demanded her to move out. Tenzin, when will you accept her back? Can't you see she's having a very hard time?"

"She brought it on herself, Lin," he said. "What I did was just to teach her a lesson."

"What you did just made her angrier at you."

"If we will just fight because of her, I might as well have lunch somewhere else."

"Tenzin," she said as she placed a hand on his arm. "Enough. Let's just not argue about her, okay? I know you still have unsettled feelings—

"I don't have unsettled—

"Yes you do," Lin said. She knows him better than anyone else. Indira's departure caused some major changes in Tenzin and Lin was the only one who noticed it. He became distant, stricter than ever, always reminding their other children not to follow what "this certain airbender" did. By refusing to receive her tattoos, Indira severed not only her ties to a father but also her ties to a better life. Tenzin made sure of it. He let her move out of Lin's manor, he convinced the board of Ba Sing Se University to refuse Indira of admission with Lin not knowing about it, he cut her monthly allowance in half, making sure that she will fail so that she will come back to him and beg for forgiveness. But Indira is strong, stubborn like her mother. Since she didn't get in the university, she joined a band with three other teenagers like her who came from wealthy families in the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom.

"Come on, Lin," Tenzin stood and offered his hand. "The children are waiting." Lin took his hand and they left the headquarters on Oogi to go to their home, Air Temple Island.

* * *

"I need your rent, Indira," Mrs. Poh said as she barged in Indira's apartment.

"I can't pay you today," Indira told her. "But I can pay you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, eh?"

"Yes, tomorrow, once I get my money. I'll pay you in full, two hundred fifty yuans."

"Fine," the elder woman said. "I'll come by noon."

"Thank you," Indira smiled. "For the consideration."

Indira closed the door and headed inside where her band mates were waiting; Han Choi, Chen Uy and Yan Chiong. Han's and Chen's Earth Kingdom families disowned them because of one reason: they refused to take over the family business. Yan's Fire Nation family on the other hand had an arranged marriage for her but since she felt like she was a "doll" that her parents seem to play with, she took some money and ran away. They were all branded rebels by their own families and since none of them made it to the university, they fell into waiting for an elder man's dumpling restaurant. With four hundred yuans per month, the three of them barely lived. So, since they all have the talents of playing different instruments from their wealthy upbringing, they formed a band. Indira plays the tsungi horn, Han plays the zheng, Yan plays percussions and Chen plays pipa. But these instruments are not being played by their band. The music that brought them together was modern that partnered their skills in playing other modern instruments.

"So guys," Chen started. "I got us a gig this Friday night."

"Where?" Yan asked.

"Um, it's not really a gig _gig_; it's sort of on the radio," Chen explained.

"Right," Han remarked. "You know…I think it's pretty cool. We could be heard by more people."

"So Indi, are you game?" Yan asked her.

"Yeah," she said. "It's going to be awesome. We can finally let some parts of the world this radio network reaches our brand of music. You gotta admit our music's funky."

"Awesome!" Han exclaimed.

When Friday came, they arrived at the Ba Sing Songs Radio Network station where the DJ was introducing them to the listeners that spanned from the whole Earth Kingdom to Republic City.

"Chen, you earn my respect," Han said. "This is the coolest thing you got us since that gig in a funeral. You really made up for that."

"This is awesome, Chen," Yan exclaimed.

"This…this station reaches Republic City?" Indira asked nervously. Her band mates don't know exactly who she was. They even think that she's a non-bender, the only non-bender in their group since Han and Chen are eartbenders and Yan firebends. She never told them that she's Lin Beifong's daughter and that she's Tenzin's prodigy child. They just know her as Indi, the girl at the restaurant who plays some jazz.

"Yup, Indi," Chen answered her. "This gig could bring us to our big break."

"Great…" she sighed. "Let's do this thing."

They got in the recording booth and the DJ introduced them. Indira preferred not to be introduced one by one but as a group.

"So, here with us tonight for our happy hour is our amateur band Jet and the Joo Dees," the DJ began. "Now this quartet might be new but their music's amazing. So to start off, can I ask you guys how did you guys meet and form?"

"Well, you know what they say," Han began. "Birds of the same feather flock together. We just sort of met in this restaurant and we discovered that, hey, we're awesome people that can play some music. So we let our instruments talk that night and boom, Jet and the Joo Dees was born."

"So you also play modern instruments?" the DJ asked them.

"Yes," Yan told him. "Indi plays jazz saxophone and guitars, Han actually has very masculine voice and he does keyboards, I play the drum kit and Chen does bass. She has a range of bass instruments."

"Interesting," the DJ said. "But your music are all instrumental, am I right? There are no lyrical songs yet?"

"Our songs actually are lyrical," Indira informed the DJ. "Han's our vocalist and the three of us will do the back-up. We're working on our original songs."

"Okay, that's new," the DJ said. "So let's welcome everybody, Jet and the Joo Dees."

"So this song is called My World Did Too," Han said.

_It was just an ordinary day_  
_but you came and got in my way_  
_I cast a glance, I took a chance_  
_Revved my courage up for a dance_

_Is it my lucky day_  
_from the moment I said hey_  
_'Cause you turned my world around_  
_with you can I only sleep so sound_

_But as times changed, and so did you_  
_Why did you?_  
_Your smile is different_  
_your looks are different_  
_everything has changed about you_  
_I hoped I never saw you_  
_I wished I never asked you_  
_'Cause when you turned away my world did too_

_Ooh, ooh I thought you're not like the others_  
_a thought that now bothers_  
_with your sincere smile and your charm_  
_I never knew underneath it lies the harm_

_But I swore I'll find another one_  
_someone who'll be mine_  
_Not like you_  
_I hope, please, not like you_

_'Cause the times changed, and so did you_  
_You made sure to change me too_  
_But I learned though I yearned_  
_I remained firm and strong_  
_Cause baby you were wrong_  
_I hoped I never saw you_  
_I wished I never ask you_  
_Though when you turned away, my world did too_

"Thank you," Han said as they finished the song.

"That was amazing," the DJ complimented. "So let's all thank Jet and the Joo Dees for that wonderful song My World Did Too."

* * *

Jinora was listening to the radio when the song caught her attention. She didn't get the name of the song but she was able to get the name of the band: Jet and the Joo Dees. 'They're not that bad,' she thought. 'That song was actually pretty nice. Maybe I can get Daddy to let them play at my birthday party.'

As Tenzin and Lin got off Oogi, Jinora met them with a huge grin on her face. "Mommy, Daddy, I think I know what band will play on my party."

"Okay," Lin smiled at her daughter. "It seems you've made up your mind."

"Which band?" Tenzin asked.

"Jet and the Joo Dees," Jinora answered them as she spun and hummed the melody of their song.

* * *

"Hello?" Yan answered the phone in her apartment. "Yes, this is she. Our band? In Republic City? When? Next week? Seriously? Sure! I'll let my band mates know. Thank you so much. We'll be there."

She slammed the phone in excitement as she squealed at the other three members. "You will not believe who just called."

"Who called?" Indira asked.

"The management from the radio station," she told them. "It seems we are going on a trip to Republic City."

"Why?" Chen asked.

"Because we'll perform there," Yan squealed again. "We'll perform at a party for some big time politician next week. Isn't that great?"

Han jumped up and down and broke a lamp nearby as Chen plopped herself on the couch and wiggled, and Indira rubber her face in disbelief. "Wow, this is so…it's good news!" she said.

"I know! Seems the family's filthy rich because they sent an airship to fetch us," Yan informed them. "Can you believe it? An airship?"

"You don't say?" Indira sighed in relief. For a moment she thought it was for Jinora's birthday party, but when Yan said about an airship and not a sky bison, relief fell on her. Little did she know the airship belongs to the Beifong family which Lin owns.

* * *

The airship arrived a day earlier which none of them expected. The three of them: Chen, Han and Yan, loaded in their instruments and went on board. Out of their excitement, they forgot about Indira who was left because she was on duty at the restaurant. They noticed they were one member short when they already reached Yue Bay.

"Wait," Chen said. "Where's Indi?"

"Holy cow we left her," Han said. The girls started to panic but Han waved a hand to calm them. "Wait! I left my car in my apartment and I'm sure she can just drive her way here. Each of us has a key to my car, remember? We'll just have to call her and let her drive."

"Well, she's an amazing driver," Yan agreed. "But I still feel bad we left her."

"We just got so excited," Han said. "She'll understand."

And so when Indira arrived at her apartment, grumpy Mrs. Poh called her for a phone call where her band mates just informed her that they left earlier which obviously pissed her off. 'Seriously?' she thought. 'They just let me drive in Han's stupid cranky car?'

She breathed deeply and calmed down, just like what she does in times of frustrations. Breathe in, breathe out. She packed her things and headed for Han's apartment; she got to the garage and got in the car. She started the engine and prepared herself for a long drive to the city she once called home.

* * *

**The song was composed by my friend, Jam. Let me know what you guys think about this story. I'll update It's All Coming Back To Me tomorrow. Until then, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3.**

* * *

Indira reached the city limit of Republic City at dawn and drove smoothly thru the checkpoints. Along her smooth drive trouble came. Another car was behind her and was constantly honking at her to make her drive faster. Since Han's car was older that her and was cranky, she can't do anything to make it go faster. The driver seemed impatient since a moment later, the other car hit her bumper.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed as the car died and the other card overtook. She started the engine but it won't start at her command. "Come on. Start!" She tried again and again.

"I'm going to get you!" she yelled at the driver that hit her bumper who is now nowhere to be seen. "Damn it, car! Damn you old car!" She went outside of the vehicle and kicked it hard. The car will surely be towed and she will be asked to show some papers. She went in and looked for the registration but she couldn't find it. She has no driver's license, no registration and now, a metalbending police officer is now approaching the car. "Shit!" she swore under her breath.

"Good morning, ma'am," the officer greeted. "It seems to me that this car is not moving in the middle of the city highway."

"The car died," she said.

"Can I see your license and registration?" the officer asked.

"Uh…it's not with me," she said. "You see, this is my friend's car and I'm going to meet him in the city."

"What about your license?" the officer asked again and she just shook her head. "Some I.D?" she gave the same response as earlier and shook her head.

"I'm afraid your car will be towed and you will have to come with me at the station. No license, I.D. or registration makes it look like you stole this car," the officer said. "Step out of the vehicle, ma'am." She obliged and got in the police car. One of the officers waited by the car with his motorcycle and Indira and the other cop drove towards Republic City Police Headquarters.

As they arrived at the headquarters, she was then led to an interrogation room where a young, probably new, officer waited for her.

"What's her case?" the officer in the interrogation room asked.

"It seems she stole a car," the officer that accompanied her said. "It's all written in there." The officer closed the metal door and began questioning her.

"So, Miss…

"Indira," she said.

"You stole this car?"

"No," she answered. "Like I said, it's my friend's car and we were to meet here in the city."

"Okay," the officer said. "Can I have the contact details of your friend?"

She rubbed her forehead in her realization that she didn't know the address of where they were staying. "No," she answered.

"Is there anyone we can contact to bail you out?"

She nodded and said, "Beifong. Lin Beifong."

"You mean the Chief of Police?" the officer smirked.

"Yes," she snapped. "That Beifong…but if you call her at home, don't tell her husband about it. Specifically ask for Lin Beifong. Not Tenzin, just Beifong."

"I heard you the first time," the officer said as he rose from his seat.

* * *

The phone beside their bed rang which clearly did not please the couple sleeping in bed.

"Tenzin, the phone," Lin Beifong groaned as she tapped the sleeping figure next to her. Their son, Meelo, crawled over Tenzin and picked it up.

"Who is this?" he asked. "It's six in the morning, this better be important."

Tenzin rubbed his eye and rose to get the phone from Meelo. "Councilman Tenzin speaking."

"Sir, may I speak with Chief Beifong? There's a teenage girl here under our interrogation that wishes to speak to Chief Beifong to bail her out," the voice on the other line said.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Indira, sir," the officer answered.

"I'll be there," Tenzin said as he hurriedly dressed to go to Republic City. He glanced at Lin and Meelo and they were sound asleep again so he did not tell her about Indira. He reached the headquarters minutes later and proceeded to interrogation room where he saw her after four years.

Indira looked up at the person who just entered the room and groaned in displeasure inwardly. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Tenzin answered.

"I came to see her, not you," she snapped. She turned to the officer and scowled. "Well done, genius, although, I should say Lin Beifong does look a bit like a bald man." She gave the officer a fake smile.

"Officer, can you leave us alone?" Tenzin asked.

"Of course, sir," the man saluted and left the room.

"I thought I made it clear for you not to come back?" he said in a stern voice that he reserves just for her. "It seems life in Ba Sing Se grinds you to core now, huh? If you know what's best for you, you should either leave the city or just ask for forgiveness and receive the tattoos you deserved four years ago."

"How about no? You know what I heard?" she mocked. "Blah blah blah I'm a control freak, blah blah blah I wish hair would grow on my head blah blah blah." She sniffed. "And then suddenly, it smells like shit."

"I'm not going to bail you out," he said.

"I'm not asking you to," she shot back at him. "And for the record, I asked for mom, not you. Just so we're clear."

"Fine," he said. "Why don't you enjoy some sleep in prison?" He rose and turned to leave.

"Just as long as you won't be there," she called out to him. "And eat this!" she yelled as she showed him her both hands' middle finger. The officer returned to the room and sat in front of her. She looked at him with a sarcastic look on her face and remarked, "Gosh, you are so smart."

"I need to take you to your cell," the officer said.

"Wait," she pleaded. "I just really need to talk to Lin Beifong. I'll wait here until she comes in. Please."

"Alright," the officer said and sat next to the door.

* * *

"Good morning, Chief," an officer greeted Lin Beifong as she walked in the headquarters. "There's a girl in the interrogation room that wishes to speak to you."

"And?" came her cold voice.

"Councilman Tenzin spoke to the girl this morning," the officer continued which caught Lin's attention. "But he didn't bail her out."

"Indira?" she asked right away.

"Yes, Chief, that's her name and she's in interrogation room 6," the officer said as Lin rushed in that direction. She barged in without hesitation and true to the officer's words Indira sat there, her hands bound to the table and giving her mother a smile. Lin flicked her hand to release Indira's hand and rushed to hug her daughter.

"Oh, Bubby," she breathed. "I missed you so, so much! You thinned, honey."

"Well, life wasn't that good," she said softly. "Especially when someone blocks every single effort you do."

"I'm sorry," Lin comforted her daughter but Indira backed away.

"You didn't do anything, mom," she sobbed. "You just…you weren't you."

"What did you want me to do, Bub?" Lin asked. "Convince your father to invite you back home?"

"Do something for fucks sake, mom!" she yelled.

"Don't you dare use that kind of language and raise your voice when you're talking to me," Lin glared at her. "I did not raise you up just so you could raise your voice on me."

"I'm sorry," she lowered her voice. "Did you know that he talked to the board of Ba Sing Se University to refuse me of admission? I didn't fail the admission test. He pulled some strings so I can't get in."

Lin's eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't know that. I will confront him about it. In the meantime you should come with me to the island."

"No, I can't do that," she said. "You see the only reason why I'm here is because I'm a part of this band—

"Jet and the Joo Dees?" Lin asked.

"How did you know?"

"Jinora asked your father to let you play in her birthday party," Lin said softly. "They are staying at the island as of the moment. You make good music, Bub. I'm proud."

"Just my lucky day," Indira groaned. "I suppose I have no choice."

"And I would like you to meet your brother."

"Meelo?" Indira smirked at her mother.

"Rohan," Lin smiled proudly as Indira stared at her in surprise. She never knew Lin got pregnant again after she left and she was utterly surprise when she was informed she has an eight month-old brother.

"Wow," Indira sighed. "I sure was gone for so long. I missed so much."

"Come on," Lin invited. "After I bail you out, we will meet your brothers and sisters."

* * *

Lin and Indira arrived at the dock of Air Temple Island by noon. It still seemed the same as how Indira remembered it to be except the addition of White Lotus guards and some new additions to the Air Acolytes. She followed her mother to her former home on the island where she heard a bit of ruckus from within.

"Get off me, Meelo," she heard a girl's voice. "Ow! Get off! Get off!" Lin rushed in and there came a bit of peace.

"Get in here, honey," she heard her mother's voice. She slowly entered their household and the children became quiet. Jinora was now just a few days of turning ten, Ikki is now a little lady and Meelo looked a bit surprised at the girl who just came in.

"Hi," Indira greeted. Ikki and Meelo just stared at her but Jinora smiled and rushed to her.

"Bubby," she smiled and Indira enveloped her in a warm and tight embrace.

"Oh my god," Indira exclaimed. "Look how tall you are! Jin you grew so much. The last time I saw you, you were still sucking your thumb!" She turned to her other siblings and hugged them. "Ikki, oh gosh, you…you're now a little lady and Meelo! You still had diapers on when I left. I missed you guys so much!"

"Who are you?" Meelo asked.

"Bubby," she answered. "Mom, a little help?"

"She's your big sister, Meelo," Lin told her children. "Ikki, I know you remember her, she used to play with you."

Ikki rushed to her mother and held her mother's hand. "Bubby?"

"Yes," Lin gave an approving nod. "Go on."

Ikki's face lit up and there was a sudden change of attitude. "Will you stay here on the island? Huh? Huh? Bubby, will you come live with us? Please! Please!"

"Yes," she smiled. "But only if you want me too."

"Yay!" Ikki squealed. She pulled her hand led her to the pavilion where the spinning gates were and Indira looked at the airbending contraption longingly. She approached it and traced its patterns. It brought so many memories when days seemed brighter. She went in and stayed in the middle of it and closed her eyes, breathing in the feeling of home.

"You miss it, don't you?" Indira opened her eyes and Jinora was sitting in front of her.

"Yeah, I do," she smiled. "You look great Jin-Jin."

"Why did you leave us?" Jinora asked. "Father became different."

"Do you remember what I used to tell you about the Air Nomads during Grandpa Aang's time?"

"They travelled the world," Jinora answered. "Did you do that?"

"No," she said honestly. "I only stayed in Ba Sing Se…and my life fell into shambles. I didn't get into the university, I was relocated in the middle ring, I wait at a dumpling restaurant and I receive a pay of four hundred yuans per month."

"I thought you were really happy," Jinora looked down. Tenzin always told her never to follow Indira's footsteps and Indira's confession just made her never want Indira's life. "Father was right about you."

"Maybe," she huffed. "But when I was there and play my music, I felt the happiest Jin…and here I am with my band to play on your birthday. But I don't think I'll play. If he knows I'm part of this group, he'll cancel it and I don't want that to happen to my friends. I already messed up so much."

"Why don't you just come back? Receive your tattoos and get it done with?"

"And then what? Pretend how fulfilled I feel? Replace him on the council and act as the obedient daughter he once knew?"

"But he'll be happy," Jinora said.

"What about me? Will I be happy?"

Jinora turned away and went out of the contraption. "Father was right…you are selfish…and I regret I ever looked up on you."

"Are you going to hate me now?" she called out.

"I vowed to Father that I will never be like you, Indira," Jinora said. It was the first time she called her with her real name and somehow it was like a punch to the gut for Indira. Jinora lost her respect for her sister because Tenzin taught her that Indira was never the ideal airbender, she is the black sheep, the rebel. "And you know what he said? He said he's proud of me and I'll continue making him proud."

Indira nodded and sighed, "Yeah. Just do that and I hope you feel really happy."

"I am happy," Jinora replied.

"You're nine years old," Indira pointed out. "One day, you'll be sick of it."

"Never," Jinora turned away and left her sister by the spinning gates. She'll never be like Indira. She'll be her father's perfect daughter.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	4. Bye Guys

Oh my gosh! Wow! It's been long since I updated my stories.

I really have bad news for you guys.

I applied for a scholarship in one of the universities in Australia to study marine biology and conservation of the crown of thorns seastar (_Acanthaster planci_). Application was quite difficult to be honest and through discipline and strict studying, I was able to get in the program. This course I have taken is quite challenging and I need to make sacrifices, and unfortunately, writing fanfiction is one of them. I feel bad leaving you hanging but I have to decide what I really want to become. My Papa talked to me about it and he asked me if I was sure about studying there, and I said yes. I want to become a marine biologist and I want to conserve nature. I am to finish the remaining time I have here in the Philippines applying for my visa and preparing for my biggest leap yet.

It was really fun writing fanfiction and I enjoyed all those reviews I had, good or bad. I just want to say a big THANK YOU to all you readers who liked my story, and a curt nod to those who didn't.

I think this is the part where I say Adios, Good bye and Paalam to this fanfic community and wish me luck. This is it, to God be the Glory!

This is Francesca Beatriz, now signing off. :D


End file.
